Father
by NightJasmine10
Summary: Months after the death of Queen Sakura, Koenma's health takes a turn for the better all thanks to the care of Jorge and his mother Carlotta. King Yama goes to see it for himself but, he doesn't know what to do with his infant son. Inspired by yyhfanfiction's prompt 75 "King Enma shares a quiet moment with infant Koenma". Ties in with "Musical Espionage"


_**Father**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters being that they all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi._

 **Notes:** _ **This drabble takes place over 700 hundred years before the events of my multi-chaptered fanfic "Musical Espionage" start. If you all haven't checked out the first 20 chapters along with my other works whether they tie into it or not they're all available on my and AO3 profiles along with my tumblr side blog. This is a short continuation of my one shot "A Traumatic Birth" so this is pretty much a prequel piece. This was inspired by yyhfanfiction's prompt #75 "King Enma shares a quiet moment with infant Koenma".**_

 **Drabble Synopsis:** Months after the death of Queen Sakura, Koenma's health takes a turn for the better all thanks to the care of Jorge and his mother Carlotta. King Yama goes to see it for himself but, he doesn't know what to do with his infant son. Inspired by yyhfanfiction's prompt 75 "King Enma shares a quiet moment with infant Koenma". Ties in with "Musical Espionage"

 _Suck...suck...suck_

Little three month old Koenma gulped down the last of the homemade formula Jorge's mother Carlotta made for him from the bottle that Jorge was feeding him with. Feeling a small air bubble in his small chest, he was about to cry from the discomfort but, his blue ogre servant Jorge put the empty bottle to the side and brought Koenma up to his blue shoulder and lightly tapped his large hand on the little prince's small back.

Little Koenma let out a small burp and snuggled up against Jorge's bare shoulder blinking his tired brown eyes. Even though he was now three months old, he was beginning to start to become aware of his surroundings. Unlike normal human babies, god babies like Koenma start to become aware of the things around them and slowly begin to comprehend them with forming their first coherent thoughts. But, at this stage, Koenma was still too young to learn how to talk, walk or even learn how to do things for himself yet.

The only things he can do is hold up his head and wiggle his little arms and legs along with only communicating through crying for things he needs like when he was hungry or needed to be changed or making little noises at things he likes or to get someone's attention.

Cradling his tiny boss in his arms, Jorge looked down at him and smiled, "You seem to be getting healthier every day." He then sighed, "Too bad Queen Sakura isn't here to see it. She would be so happy to see how your health is improving. If only she didn't..."

He then paused his sentence looking down at his infant boss. Knowing that Koenma was beginning to form his first coherent thoughts, Jorge didn't want to tell him where his mother was yet. In fact, Jorge felt Koenma was too young to know the truth.

Little Koenma blinked his large brown eyes and thought, "Momma? Where's Momma?"

Wanting to communicate with Jorge, Koenma tried to say something but, only a cute little gurgle came out. Holding him close to his body, Jorge chuckled, "Y...your mother...she just had to...go away for a little while."

Eyeing the blue ogre curiously, Koenma then thought, "Momma...go...away?"

He wiggled his little arms and made a little cooing noise at Jorge. Wanting to change the subject, Jorge then began to rock the wooden rocking chair back and forth and spoke to the little infant god cuddled up in his arms, "It's getting close to your naptime sir. Would you like me to sing to you?"

Still giving Jorge a curious expression, Little Koenma didn't really feel tired but, he wanted to play instead, "Sing? I'm not sleepy."

As Jorge began to sing a little lullaby to him, Koenma then made another gurgling sound thinking he was saying something but, he really wasn't. Though, he was thinking, "Play with me. I wanna play."

Suddenly Jorge's lullaby was cut short when the voice of his mother Carlotta then called out to him, "Jorge honey, can you come help me after you put Lord Koenma down for his nap?"

Hearing that, Jorge stopped singing and replied, "Yes Mother, I'll be right there."

Shifting his attention to his tiny little boss, he then sighed, feeling bad for cutting this little quiet moment short, "Please forgive me Koenma sir. My mother needs my attention for a little bit. I'm going to have to put you down early."

He then stood up from the wooden rocking chair and carried Little Koenma over to his bassinet. Figuring out what was going on, Koenma began to cry, not wanting Jorge to leave yet, thinking in his still developing brain, "What?! Where are you going? Don't leave me alone yet!"

He then cried when Jorge gently laid him down. Feeling absolutely terrible as he watched Koenma cry, Jorge then apologized again pulling the little prince's baby blanket over him, "I'm so sorry sir. I promise I'll be back in just a little bit. Mother really needs my help with something. Please stop crying. It's going to be okay."

He then grabbed the Mafukan and said trying to soothe the crying infant, "Here sir, let your little treasure give you comfort. I'll come back. I promise."

Jorge then gently slipped the magical blue pacifier between little Koenma's lips. Koenma stopped crying as he began to suck on it but, he then still thought, "Please don't leave me. No! Don't go! Stay!"

Jorge pulled his baby blanket over him and apologized, "I'm so sorry. Just go to sleep. I'll be right back."

Little Koenma could only just watch as Jorge reluctantly left the nursery. He really wanted to cry out for him and with tears welling up in his big brown eyes; Koenma sucked on his pacifier and began to let out a little whimper.

He then thought to himself, "Come back. Please come back Big Brother."

Just then, he felt another presence enter the nursery and still not being able to detect an individual's aura yet, he didn't know who it was. Little Koenma then assumed it was Jorge, "Big Brother?"

Instead, the new person turned out to be his father. King Yama, who was shrank down to a normal height of about six feet tall, approached his infant son's bassinet and just gave him a blank expression. Glancing up at his father, Little Koenma then hiccupped. His pacifier rolled out of his mouth and he then made a little pucker motion still thinking he was sucking on it.

Quickly realizing the little round blue object wasn't there anymore, Koenma began to cry again. King Yama immediately covered his ears. The old king then clenched his teeth and then grumbled, "All you ever do is cry. Where is that blasted ogre?"

Not hearing what his father said, Koenma continued to cry louder and thought, "It's gone. Give it back to me. Please Father. I want Big Brother. Where's Big Brother?"

Still gritting his teeth and trying his hardest to muffle out the noise, King Yama didn't really know what to do other than just yell, "Stop it! Stop crying this instant!"

The sound of his father's booming voice only just frightened him and as a result, Koenma cried even louder. Thinking that he was saying something, he then thought, "Why are you yelling at me Father? You're scaring me. Where's Momma? Where's Big Brother?"

Uncovering his ears once he realized that it wasn't doing him any good, King Yama then glared at Little Koenma reaching into the bassinet, grabbing his pacifier, "If this will shut you up, will you stop crying?"

He then placed the Mafukan into his son's mouth. Koenma then immediately stopped crying getting the comfort he needed. Looking up at his father, he still felt a bit frightened by him because of his yelling and seeing the glare he was giving him.

King Yama then remarked watching Koenma suck on his pacifier, "Finally you stop."

The old king then reached down and picked up his infant son. Not really knowing how to hold him properly given that this was his first time doing it, Yama then sighed, "You look just like her. If only she were here. Why did you have to go Sakura? Why did you have to leave me alone?"

Koenma just glanced up at him blinking his large brown eyes not really understanding what his father was talking about, "Who, who had to go? Momma?"

The king still kept his cold demeanor and continued grumbling, "Why did you have to take her away from me? She was the only woman I've ever truly loved. I don't know what to do with you. I mean, you're my only son, my only heir, I can't just get rid of you but..."

He then paused for a moment. Forming a dark twisted smile from underneath his black beard, King Yama then continued as Little Koenma began to feel a bit frightened again, sucking harder on his pacifier, "I'll toughen you up when you get older. That's the only way if you're ever going to succeed me. I just hope that damned ogre doesn't make you soft because if he does...oh, I'll get rid of him. I'll make his death look like an accident. Not like Old Carlotta would do much about it not that she would be able to prove anything. This is all your fault, you know. I can see it now, your future is going to be filled with pain and despair. Everyone you befriend will either die or go insane and they'll all hate you for it. You're only three months old and you're already a little screw up. Damn you Koenma. Your mother was the first one. She's gone all because of you."

Placing Koenma back into the bassinet, King Yama continued to darkly smirk at him and before he could say anything else, he then looked directly into the infant prince's big brown eyes. King Yama then dropped his twisted smile suddenly getting the vision of his dead wife giving him a sad expression in sheer disappointment and disgust towards him.

He then drew in a sharp breath feeling his body tremble in fear and nervousness, "Sakura..."

When she was still alive, the late Queen Sakura was the only person in all of Spirit World that would actually put him in his place whenever she felt she needed to, being that she wasn't afraid of him. Since she died, nobody was able to keep King Yama in check anymore. All of the Spirit World inhabitants feared him and they knew that they shouldn't dare to stand in the way of the king knowing full well of the punishments that they were to endure if they so much as tried.

King Yama was just then snapped back to reality hearing the sucking sounds of Little baby Koenma sucking on his pacifier. He then blinked his black eyes and glanced down at his son. He then softened his gaze somewhat and sighed, "Alright, alright Sakura. I'll just let that damn ogre handle him for right now."

 _Suck...suck...suck_

Reaching back down, Yama picked up Little Koenma again and still not knowing how to hold him properly, he then shook his head, "Just like your mother, you make things difficult. Damn, I miss that woman. You remind me of so much of her."

Koenma blinked his large brown eyes again not really understanding what his father was talking about. He could only think in his head, "I look like Momma? Momma coming back?"

King Yama sighed again, "I can see it now, you're going to make my life a living hell when you get older. Until then, I might as well enjoy how young, innocent, and naïve you are. I know it's not going to last long. Is that right Son?"

At his words, Little Koenma just sucked on his pacifier and made a cute little cooing noise at him. King Yama let out a little groan in irritation, "Don't rub it in and stop trying to act all innocent."

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Jorge standing there in the doorway. The young adult ogre had finally returned from helping his mother with the secret task she needed his help with. He then cleared his throat as he stepped in the room and said, "Um King Yama sir, I don't think that's the proper way to hold Koenma. You could possibly drop him."

The old king shifted his attention to Jorge and narrowed his dark eyes at him before snapping back in response, "Why don't you hold him then?"

King Yama walked up to Jorge before practically shoving Little Koenma into his arms, "I was just leaving anyway."

Looking up at Jorge, Koenma made a happy noise thinking to himself, "Big Brother is back!"

He reached his short little arms up at the young ogre happily squealing at him. Seeing that King Yama sighed in utter annoyance and then left the nursery in a huff thinking in his head, "Damn that blasted ogre, why does my only son love him and not me?"

Watching King Yama leave, Jorge rolled his eyes annoyed with the old king and glanced down at Little Koenma who was still happily squealing at him. He smiled at his young boss's warm welcome, "You missed me Koenma sir?"

Koenma just responded with a joyful cooing noise at him and thought, "Big Brother is back! Play with me!"

Jorge chuckled, "I guess you're wide awake now. Why don't we play with some of your toys to burn some of this energy you have?"

Little Koenma sucked on his pacifier and made another happy squeal. Jorge just responded with a smile before walking over to the infant prince's play area.

 _ **~The End**_

 **Notes:** _ **Until next time. Chapter 21 of "Musical Espionage" and my latest one shot, "Is Cooking Romantic?" are on their way. Stay tuned and thank you all for reading and for your love and support.**_


End file.
